The present invention relates to fluid analysis and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to the determination of fluid properties by detecting ultrasound reflected from a diffraction grating.
Fluids are encountered in a wide variety of industrial applications, and there is a continual need to determine properties of those fluids. Ultrasound based sensors have been developed for a variety of industrial applications, but there continues to be a need to develop improved sensors and sensor techniques for determining fluid properties. In particular there is a need for sensing systems and techniques that are accurate, reliable, cost effective and can be implemented in a wide variety of industrial applications. The present invention is addressed to these needs and provides novel systems and techniques for determining fluid properties utilizing ultrasonic diffraction grating spectroscopy.